Ser Feliz
by Liz Asakura
Summary: UA. Estar apunto de casarte con el hombre que... ¿amas? del que estas completamente... ¿enamorada?, todos tus sentimientos se mesclan y sin poder evitarlo te confunden, no puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes, sentirte como tonta por darte de cuenta tarde de tus sentimientos y no hacer nada para evitar un desdicha. ZeroxYuuki
1. Confusiones

**Hola. Gracias por leer. Vampire knight no me pertenece.**

_**Ser Feliz**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Confusiones_

No entiendo por qué me siento triste, porque estoy triste. Si me encuentro en una de las tiendas más prestigiosas. Probándome el vestido más hermoso en la tienda, planeando mi boda de ensueño… ¿de en sueño? , sinceramente no sé, y aparte me casare con el hombre que… ¿amo?, del hombre del que me… ¿enamore? No entiendo porque estoy dudando de mi amor por Kaname. No debería estar dudando, me caso con él en tres semanas, y mi compromiso con él fue hace un mes, cualquiera pensaría que estamos apresurando las cosas pero todos es porque lo quiero o lo quería. ¡Hay quien sabe!, yo debería saberlo por este gran pasó que daré.

En creo que si se la razón por la que estoy dudando y tiene un nombre: Zero Kiryu, si él mi casi hermano, mi mejor amigo, seré idiota para darme de cuenta recién de estos sentimientos, no puedo sentir esto como tampoco le puedo hacer esto a Kaname.

-Yuuki te vez muy linda con ese vestido- dijo Yori, mi mejor amiga aparte de que es mi dama de honor- pareces un ángel- creo que si me veo bien con este vestid, ya que se encaja a mi cuerpo, con un escote corazón y que decir del velo era muy hermoso, pero ni con eso me siento feliz- ¿Yuuki por qué no estas feliz?- me pregunto y sinceramente no sé qué responderle.

-Eh… bueno…- sonó mi celular, que bien me salvo la campana- espera- le digo a Yori- Hola- contesto el celular.

…**..**

-Yuuki a qué hora piensas llegar?- me dijo del otro lado Zero, la persona que causa mis dudas.

-¿Qué hora es?- solo pregunte eso… sí que soy una tonta.

-Casi ya es medio día, dijiste que estarías aquí a las 11:30 y no llegas aun- me dijo, se nota que está molesto.

-Dame media hora, llegare en ese tiempo si ¿por favor?

-Uhm- escuche un gruñido- está bien pero si no llegas en ese tiempo me voy

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos y no te preocupes llegare lo más rápido posible.

-Ya lo sé, te apura chau.

-Chau- dicho esto colgó, inevitablemente se esboza una sonrisa en mi rostro.

…**..**

-Era Zero nove-me dijo Yori e inevitablemente me puse nerviosa.

-Eh… Como sabes que fue él quien me llamo- maldito nerviosismo que me traiciona.

-Es el único con el que te citaste ¿no?-sí que soy una tonta era tan obvio- bueno creo que hay que apurarnos, le dijiste en media hora ¿no es cierto? Así que te quedas con este vestido ¿sí o no?

-Eh…- vuelvo a observar el vestido, en realidad es muy lindo, hermoso- si me quedo con el además ya es muy tarde y buscar otro me costara y tiempo. ¿Yori está bien ese vestido para las damas?- le pregunto.

-Si es muy lindo y combinara con el decorado ¿no crees?- me lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón, nos quedamos con estos solo dejemos las medidas- le dije – luego las demás vendrán a ver el vestido.

-si mejor nos apuramos.

Tuvimos que hacer todo eso en quince minutos, creo que hicimos un record, tendría que volver en una semana y media para recoger el vestido.

-Yori me acompañas a ver a Zero-le dije una vez que salimos de la tienda- es que… tengo…- digo nerviosa y no pude complementar la frase, este nerviosismo siempre me traiciona.

-Lo siento Yuuki pero no tengo tiempo, disculpa- me dice, diablos no sé porque pero no quiero estar a solas con Zero, pero que digo no estaré con él a solas sí que soy una tonta.

-Bueno está bien entonces me voy- digo subiéndome a mi coche- chau te cuidas.

-chau- apenas dice eso y arranco el coche, en el camino no puedo evitar recordar cuando le conté a Zero que me comprometí con Kaname, se molesto inmediatamente casi no me hablo por un tiempo pero luego me volvió a hablar aunque no como antes. También recuerdo mi fiesta de compromiso, fue muy hermosa, pero como siempre Zero estaba serio y no sé porque eso me ponía triste.

Pero no se desde cuando entran mis dudas sobre lo que siento por kaname, creo que fue desde que me comprometí que raro no, tengo que sacarme estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no le puedo hacer esto a Kaname, no puedo.

Creo que ya llegue a mi meta, Zero esta esperándome en la entrada, de repente me pongo muy nerviosa, siento que se revuelca mi corazón, siento unos latidos muy fuertes. Qué diablos me ocurre que es esto que siento. No puede ser lo que pienso no puede.

No puedo sentir esto por Zero, no puedo estar enamorada de él.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, bueno esta es una idea que se me ocurrió, es mi primer fic de VK espero que les guste.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o lo que sea dejen un review xfa sii :D no sean malitos jejeje.**

**Bueno chau hasta la otra**


	2. Recuerdo

_**Hola gracias por leer. Vampire Knight no me pertenece.**_

_Capítulo 2_

_Recuerdo_

_**POV Zero**_

Suspire cansado después de cortar la llamada. Como me pude meter en esto, como acepte hacer esto…

-En cuanto tiempo dijo que llegaría – me pregunto mi hermano Ichiru.

-En media hora- dije de forma cortante.

-Tú crees que llegara en ese tiempo- sinceramente no lo creo.

-No sé, pero más le vale que llegue en ese tiempo o me voy- Ichiru esbozo una mueca irónica, se estaba burlando de mí, no me creía- es enserio.

-Sí, si te creo hermanito- lo dijo con burla.

-Como sea- le corte directamente. Ya no quería escuchar sus estupideces.

Me dirigí a un rincón. Veo como Ichijo y Shiki se hablaban para pasar el tiempo mientras esperamos a que llegue Yuuki. Me pregunto por qué ocurre esto.

¿Yuuki por qué te tienes que casar con el idiota de Kuran? Aunque sabía que esto ocurriría era tan obvio que esto tendría que ocurrir. Aún recuerdo cuando me entere del compromiso de Yuuki.

**Flash Back**

Paso unos meses desde que nos mudamos de casa de… se podría decir de mi pa… no mejor de la casa del director hacia un departamento, junto con Ichiru. Yuuki también se mudó a un departamento junto con Sayori.

Cross nos invitó a una cena esta noche, dijo que era muy importante, seguro algo está tramando. Llegamos a la casa en donde antes vivíamos, observe que el coche de Kuran estaba estacionado en frente. Él estaba ahí seguro junto con Yuuki era lo más obvio. Por qué motivo será esta cena, algo malo va a pasar.

Al entrar a la casa vi que Yuuki estaba junto con Kuran y se veía… ¿feliz?... ¿Triste?, no, es obvio que está feliz esta con Kuran. Cuando ella nos vio nos saludó con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo ella tiene. En cambio Kuran solo nos saludó con esa altanería que tiene. Sayori también estaba. ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?

La cena transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común hasta que…

-Tenemos algo importante que decirles- dijo Kuran levantándose de su silla junto con Yuuki- la razón por la cual se hiso esta cena- creo que aquí viene el mal presentimiento que eh estado sintiendo todo este tiempo- es porque mi querida Yuuki y yo nos casaremos- abrí muy fuerte mis ojos- en unas semanas será nuestro compromiso y…- no escuche nada mas solo podía pensar en que Yuuki se iba a casar, se iba a casar con Kuran. Mi impulso me gano. Me pare de golpe, no dije nada, me fui con toda la furia que tenía a la habitación que ocupaba antes en esta casa y me encerré. No quería ver a nadie, quería que esto fuera una pesadilla pero no lo es, no lo es…, simplemente porque sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a ía que ella, Yuuki…, se iba a casar con Kuran Kaname. Pero aun así no puedo evitar estar furioso, no puedo.

Escucho los golpes de la puerta, es Ichiru, me dice, en si me pregunta si nos vamos o no, no digo nada solo me quedo callado, él toma mi silencio como un _nos quedamos_. Necesitaba estar solo, me senté en el borde de la cama. Solo podía pensar lo que paso y esa palabras de Kuran _mi querida Yuuki y yo nos casaremos_giraban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mi querida _Yuuki y yo nos casaremos_y otra vez giraban esas palabras que me atormentan. Pero espero que…

Golpean la puerta, esta vez es Yuuki…, no sé porque está aquí. Ella intenta hablar con migo, intenta darme… ¿explicaciones?, pero porque tendría que hacerlo, yo no soy nada para ella para que me esté dando explicaciones. Y sigue intentando hablarme, pero yo ya no lo soporto, yo no…

-VETE-le grite, ya no lo soportaba

-Pero… Zero- me dijo dolida.

-Vete no te quiero escuchar, ni ver- le volví a repetir –vete.

-Lo siento…- dijo en casi un susurro. Sé que no debí tratarla así pero no pude contenerme más la furia me mataba por dentro. Ahora empiezo a sentir culpa, algo más me podía faltar, la grite y no se merecía eso pero…

Caí en el sueño. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente pensé que era una pesadilla pero no, porque estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, suspire, y otra vez la culpa vino hacia mí.

Apenas desperté, Ichiru y yo, nos fuimos al departamento. Cross intento decirnos que nos quedáramos un tiempo más, pero yo no quería estar más en ese lugar, ya no…

Esas semanas estuve más serio que nunca, estaba deprimido pero no lo demostraría, no permitiría que Kuran me vea así. Estaba con una muralla inquebrantable hasta que…

Llego la invitación para su fiesta de compromiso, el primer impulso que tuve fue arrugarla con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Maldita sea! Porque me tiene que pasar esto. Ichiru intentó convencerme para que fuera al compromiso. Intento tanto hasta que logró su cometido, pero lo que logro que fuera a ese maldito compromiso fue sus palabras, esas que me hicieron pensar. _Zero ten en cuenta esto esta será las últimas veces que podrás estar con ella, seguro que Kuran una vez que se case no te dejara ni verla, entonces aprovecha estos últimos tiempos. _Esas palabras me hicieron pensar era muy cierto, solo tenía estos últimos… ¿días?... ¿semanas?... ¿meses?... fuera lo que fuera esos seria las últimas veces que estaría con Yuuki.

Paso una semana, llego el compromiso de Yuuki. Toda esa velada me pareció una tortura, que parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Cuando Yuuki me vio en su fiesta se puso feliz y por un instante yo más me puse feliz hasta que vi a Kuran, él me miraba retadoramente, yo no me quedaba atrás pero Ichiru aliviano el ambiente felicitando a los dos. En toda esa velada estaba triste, ella ya no estaría con migo pero… por lo menos ella sería feliz.

Pasadas unas dos semanas o poco más del compromiso de Yuuki, ella vino a visitarnos a nuestro departamento.

- Hola chicos- nos dijo y yo solo podía verla, solo eso.

- Hola Yuuki- dijo mi hermano- entra pasa- le dijo y ella pasó.

-Hola- solo digo eso. Todos nos sentamos en la sala, iba a preguntarle a que vino hasta que hablo.

-Bueno… esto… chicos- se notaba nerviosa- quería pedirles un favor.

-¿cuál? – pregunto mi hermano.

-Esto... quería que fueran mis padrinos- cuando dijo eso abrí los ojos muy ampliamente, quería que yo sea su padrino para su boda, que no esté bromeando hubiera sido mi reacción pero recordé las palabras de Ichiru, tendría que aprovechar este último tiempo, aunque me duela tener que hacer esto. Creo que mi silencio se prolongó mucho porque Yuuki intercambio una mirada con Ichiru- Si no quieres entonces…

-Acepto-le corte rápido, los dos tenían una mirada rara hacia mí.

-¿Zero estás bien?- me pregunto Yuuki.

-Claro o prefieres que me niegue- le dije con mi común temple.

-No, no está bien, gracias- dijo y con esto último dejamos el tema de lado, nos pusimos a recordar nuestro tiempo el cual vivimos juntos, en el cual los tres éramos como hermanos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Escuche que un auto se estacionaba afuera de la tienda, era el coche de Yuuki, al fin había llegado. Al ver el coche me trajo un recuerdo.

Era el mismo en el que…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno seapues de tanto tiempo actualizo este fic, lo siento por la tardanza pero el tiempo friega como tambien estar muy ocupada. De nuevo lo siento por tardar mucho.**_

_**Entonces gracias por leer en especia a:**_

_**ZeroKiryu's Lover**__** : gracias por apoyarme co este fic, lo siento muchoo por tardar. Espero que te guste el capi. Chau hasta la otra.**_

_**Anna Cecitzel de Tao**__**: Hola :D. Gracias por apoyarme con este fic, gracias gracias, gracias. Me diculpo por tardar mucho, lo siento pero eh aquí un nuevo capi que recien termine de escribirlo jejeje. Y si me encanta esta pareja soy Zeki a morir jejeje adoro mucho a Zero me encanta *.* jejejej. También gracias x tus consejos bueno hasta la otra igual besos.**_

_**Si les gusto, no les gusto o me quieren amenazar XD por este capi dejen un Review si xfa no sean malos si :D**_

_**Bueno chau hasta la otra.**_


End file.
